


Random Dialogue Drabbles

by iLibra



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: 50 huskies, Age Difference, Alaskan shenanigans, Fluff, M/M, Multi, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tumblr drabbles, a lot of different stuff is to come, doubts, for now it's, tags will be added per new drabble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iLibra/pseuds/iLibra
Summary: This is going to be a series of drabbles based on this Random Dialogue Generator. I have a few lines and ships written down already, but feel free to make suggestions!Recent Update: Solimiller - "Could You Be Happy Here With Me?"





	Random Dialogue Drabbles

Kaz had taken David with him to his house in Alaska for the first time ever and David didn’t even try to hide his excitement about the invitation. They usually spend their time at Kaz’s private quarters at Foxhound and David thought it would always stay that way. He noticed Kaz fidgeting with his hands, real and metallic one, on their way to his huge apartment. As soon as they opened the door, David was overrun by a huge amount of huskies, jumping him before he could even take a step into the house. Too happy to be even bothered by the dogs in the slightest, David sat down on the floor, cuddling them and letting his face get licked.

“Boys, stop it!” he heard Miller’s voice from above him and reluctantly the dogs backed away, leaving David behind, who was grinning sheepishly.

“Guess they are just happy to see me.” David laughed, starting to get up again. He gasped when Kaz suddenly grabbed him by his hips and pulled him into a gentle kiss. Not quite sure what to do with his hands, David slowly put them on the other’s shoulders.

“They probably like you because you smell like me, David.” Kaz whispered when they had to pull back for breath. David could only stare into Kaz’s faintly blue eyes, hypnotized for the moment. He could see Kaz wanted to say something to him, but settled for something else in the end.

“Come on, let’s get inside.” They got rid of their coats and David eyed his surroundings curiously. The house was clearly too big for a single person to live in, a lot of unused space left in every room. But the things who were there were definitely arranged with care and love. It felt like a place you could easily call home, it felt warm.

They spent the afternoon with Kaz introducing him to all his huskies that were scattered all over the place, 50 of them all together, and Kaz made dinner for both of them. They fell into a casual conversation like they always did, but Kaz was growing more and more quiet over time, until they fell into a weird silence.

“Could you be happy here with me?” Kaz asked him out of the blue.

Solid could only blink several times, trying to process what Kaz had just said. Was he actually thinking about their future or did David not hear him right? Was he really suggesting what David thought he was? He opened and closed his mouth several times, trying to think of his answer, but apparently he took too long.

“No, forget what I just said.” Kaz almost stuttered, and quickly stood up to clean up the dishes, but David gripped Kaz’s wrist before he could reach the plates.

“Of course!” David almost burst out, walking around the table to stand in front of Kaz. Now it was Kaz who was staring at him without a word to say and David could only smile at Kaz’s confused expression. “Is this the reason why you invited me to come here today?” Kaz let out a huff, slowly getting his composure back.

“Maybe.” he said, even though they both knew the answer. David couldn’t hold back his happiness and pulled Kaz into a deep kiss, feeling braver than usual because of Kaz’s almost confession. But soon the older man took control over the kiss, pushing his tongue into his mouth and pinning David to the counter in the kitchen, where he had just prepared dinner a few minutes ago.

And all David could think was _Yes, he could be happy here with Kaz._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this little thing :> I wrote this some time ago and with everyone putting drabbles up at the moment, I figured, why not upload this here? Some people might recognize this from tumblr!
> 
> So like I said, if you have any suggestions from the dialogue generator, feel free to tell me! I'm open for suggestions, although I can not promise I'll get to all of them, sorry!
> 
> This is not edited, since I wanna practice writing something short and quick o: I hope you like it!


End file.
